The present invention relates to a flow nozzle.
Conventional flow nozzles typically have a main body with an inlet for streamlined, uncontracted fluid flow and an outlet having an opening that directs fluid into an open space. Some nozzles, such as needle nozzles, project fluid in a jet flow into the open space. Other nozzles disperse fluid in an atomized mist.
Nozzles may be integral components of machines such as an internal combustion engine. Nozzles may also be separate interchangeable components such as on a fire truck or in a car wash.
Flow nozzles have a coefficient of discharge that is about the same as for a venturi meter. This is because flow nozzles can be regarded as venturi meters that lack long diffusers at the outlet. Unlike venturi metered flow, the fluid jet produced by flow nozzles is permitted to expand of its own accord creating a high degree of turbulence downstream from the nozzle. This turbulence results in a greater loss of head as compared to what occurs in a venturi meter.
The relationship of flowrate to head and flow nozzle dimensions has been quantified as follows: ##EQU1## where Q=rate of flow, feet.sup.3 /s; C=coefficient of discharge from nozzle; A.sub.2 =area of nozzle throat, feet.sup.2 ; g=acceleration of gravity, 32.17 feet/.sup.sec2 ; h=head at or across the nozzle, feet; R=ratio of throat diameter to inlet diameter, D.sub.2 /D.sub.1 ; Q'=rate of flow, GPM; A.sub.2 '=area of nozzle throat, in.sup.2.
Thus, the rate of flow from a nozzle is proportional to the area of the nozzle throat, the coefficient of discharge for the nozzle and the fluid head across the nozzle.
In addition to flow rate, nozzles produce a particular pattern of flow. As discussed, nozzles have no diffuser component to alter the dispersion of fluid from the nozzle. Thus, each nozzle-type has its own unique and particular dispersion pattern. The dispersion pattern is dependent upon conformational features of the nozzle. Spray patterns as manifested in two dimensions, include an annular pattern produced by a hollow cone nozzle, a circle produced by a full cone nozzle, a point produced by a solid stream nozzle, an ellipse produced by a flat spray nozzle, an annulus produced by a fine spray nozzle and a variety of patterns produced by air atomizing.
Conventional nozzles are made of materials such as brass and stainless steel. Typically, the entire nozzle is fabricated from the same metal material or a combination of metal materials. A particular spray pattern is produced by the size and shape of the opening made in the outlet end of the nozzle.
The conventional nozzles may be threaded on an external surface. Conventional nozzles may also have a mechanism for quick connect and disconnect that includes an outer plastic collar that is attachable to the metal nozzle. The threads and quick connect and disconnect mechanism permit the nozzle to be connected to another component of a machine or to a hose.